The New Soul Society
by could107
Summary: Okay these are the same charcters but differnt story. Also I fixed the story elemants problem. Hope you enjoy. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Kai starred around. The barren treeless wasteland was home. The constant wind and no sun was chilling but not cold. He looked into the sky and watched the moon begin it's accent. He drew his sword and swung it in circles. As it whistled through the air the sound echoed throughout the world.

The air shimmered in front of him. His zanpactou spirit formed in front of him. His face like always was hidden from him behind a hood. His voice was dry like always.

"Hello Fantomu-sensei" Kai said kneeling.

"Hello my student" he said as Kai rose. "It is time for your normal training"

"Alright." He said. He held his sword angled at the ground above his head.

Fantomu's shadow split into four. They each rose up and faced him with scythes in hand.

Kai dashed forward moving his sword around him blocking each scythe jumping into the air. He pun dodging the next two and slashed down. One shadow faded away falling to the ground. Kai dashed down grabbing the scythe spinning and throwing it at two of the other shadows. They both faded after being cut in half but his triumph was cut short as two blades angled around his neck.

"Alright you win again" Kai said.

"You're improving but wielding Bankai will still be too much" Fantomu said.

"I'll be back tonight" Kai said as his inner world faded turning into his room.

He yawned as he woke up. In both worlds the morning was just starting. The moon followed the same pattern as the sun. A second moon followed the path of the real moon. No light ever reached that place so it was easy to lose track of time.

He pulled on his shikakshou, strapped on his zanpactou and walked out the door. He looked at the sun then jumped into the air. He shun poed in the air arriving at the squad thirteen barracks. He then jumped again shun poeing behind the door to his captains office. He knocked at the door and she gave him permission to enter.

He walked in then blinked to see two extra people there.

"Karin, Kite what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Why do you think?" Karin responded.

"Oh I could think of a few things" Kai said rubbing his chin with one hand the other supporting it in a thinking pose.

Karin turned slightly red as Kite laughed. He walked over to them both grinning. He stopped between the two of them bumping fist with Kite.

"Captain what's our mission?" Kai asked.

Rukia turned to them folding her arms.

"There's a disturbance in the world of the living. Souls have been disappearing without a trace or sign of hollows." She informed them. "You three are to investigate it"

"When you say disappearing how do you mean?" Kite asked.

"That is also something you three will be investigating" she told him.

"Do we have any leads?" Karin asked.

"No"

"Okay so we have no leads or clues. Alright we'll get on it" Kai said.

Kai, Karin, and Kite shun poed out of the office.

"Good luck you three" Rukia said watching them go.

******

They landed in a river bed the water swirling around their feet.

"Well this is a sight"

They looked up to see a man walking with a cane and cat by his side. In the other hand was a fan covering his face.

"Hello Urahara-san" Kite said.

Urahara's banishment had been ended thanks to his help in the winter war. He and Yourichi had chosen to stay in the real world tho helping the soul reapers sent there on missions.

"Well hello Kite-kun" Urahara said his smile present. They walked over to him and Kite knelt down.

"And hello Yourichi-san" he said scratching her at the base of her neck. Yourichi purred at his gentle hand.

"Urahara-san do you think you can put us up for a few weeks?" Karin asked.

"Of course miss Kurosaki" he said cheerily. "By the way how is your brother? Being a captain can be hard if you're new to it."

They arrived at Urahara's shop after a few minutes of walking.

"Well you three make yourself at home." Urahara said.

"Thanks Urahara-san" Kite said

"So what do we do today?" Kai asked.

"Nothing" Karin replied. "It's too late to do anything today. We'll start tomorrow"

"Alright" Kai said.

Kai walked outside to a nearby tree. He sat down crossing his legs. He slowed his breathing as his surroundings swirled and disappeared. He stood up and Fantomu appeared in front of him. Kai drew his sword and they fought like always.

When they were through Kai and Fantomu stood apart from each other.

"Kai you've been progressing greatly. But why do you want Bankai?" he asked suddenly.

Kai was put off by the question. He thought about but couldn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know" he replied.

"And that is why you cannot attain it. Until you obtain your reason Bankai will be beyond your grasp" Fantomu said fading away with his inner world.

Kai blinked open his eyes staring at the moon.

_Why __**do**__ I want Bankai? _Kai asked himself.

Could107-okay that's the new chapter 1. It's different but not sure if better. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai slept under the tree that night thinking about everything he had said with Fantomu. His eyes blinked open then he looked around startled. It was still dark outside. He jumped to his feet grabbing his zanpactou.

"Relax"

Kai turned to see Kite and Karrin walking towards him.

"You let me sleep through the entire day!" Kai exclaimed.

"Like we said we tried waking you up but you didn't budge." Kite explained.

"Yeah but still" he muttered.

"Well you're awake now so you can help us" Karin said.

They all flinched looking at the town as a hollow's howl filled the night sky.

"There's your queue" Kite said running in the direction of the sound. Karin and Kai followed after him.

They arrived near a village. There were two hollows chasing after a two little girls. Kite drew his two short sword and Kai and Karin drew their sword. Kite jumped flipping landing behind a hollow. He dashed forward cutting it in an X shape. Kai dodged the hollows claws and ducked as Karin leaped off his back cutting the hollow's mask in half.

They turned to the girls and gasped. A gate had opened behind them both. It was red and the wind picked p around them all. They were all being sucked in. Kite and Karin stabbed their swords into the ground to stop them from going in. The girls were trying to run away. One of them slipped and fell into the void. The other was crying trying to crawl away. Kai dashed to her picking her up and jumping away with all his strength. The wind suddenly stopped and he landed lightly seeing the door sink back into the ground.

Karin and Kite ran over to him their swords sheathed. The girl was clinging to Kai's neck crying softly. Kai patted her back softly whispering soothing words. She had long silvery hair. She was wearing tattered white clothing. Her eyes were a sky blue and her skin color was pale.

"What was that thing?" Kite said.

"The reason the souls have been disappearing" Kai said grimly.

Karin knelt next to the Kai and the girl.

"Everything's alright now. You don't have to worry anymore." Karin said.

She tried to perform Konso but nothing happened. She was about to try again but Kai shook his head.

"I think she can help us"he said.

"Is it gone?" she asked quietly.

Kai nodded and she let go of his neck but held onto his hand.

"I'm Eva" she said. "The bad men said they wouldn't do that"

"Who are the bad men?" Kai asked.

"Bad guys!" she replied. "Meanies!"

"Can you be more specific?" Karin asked.

"What did they look like?" Kai asked softly.

"Umm… one was dressed in all white. He had a weird mask on his face that hung from his neck. The other two looked like big lions" she told them.

"Arrancars" Kite mouthed.

Kai nodded then focused back on Eva.

"What are your names?" she asked. She had recovered by now but still held on to Kai's hand.

"Our names? Well I'm Kai."

"I'm Kite"

"And I'm Karin"

"Kai…Karin…Kite" she repeated softly.

"We should head back Kai" Karin said.

"Yeah. Urahara-san might now something." Kite said.

Kai nodded and was about to walk with them but his arm tugged back. He looked down to see Eva holding his hand.

"Don't go onii-san" she said.

Kai was put off by the older brother comment but ignored it.

"I have to" he said softly.

"Why don't we bring her with us?" Kite said.

"Really" Kai said surprised.

"Sure. Urahara-san would take care of her while we're gone"

"Okay. Would you like to come with us?" Kai asked.

She nodded and he smiled at her.

"Are you crazy?" Karin whispered to him. "We can't have a soul with us."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure she can help us. Besides we can't send her to the soul society. So she's our response ability now" Kai told her.

"You never did think before you did things." She said shaking her head.

Kai flashed her a grin following after Kite.

Could107-and that's chapter 2. Hope your enjoying it.


End file.
